Renoncement
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Quand parfois l'envie de vivre n'est plus là et que l'erreur fut de ne vivre qu'à travers la personne aimée.


**Titre :** Renoncement

 **Personnage :** centré sur Mu

 **Résumé :** Quand parfois l'envie de vivre n'est plus là et que l'erreur fut de ne vivre qu'à travers la personne aimée.

 **Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est Masami Kurumada.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je suis tombée sur un vieux texte qui traînait dans mon ordinateur et je l'ai rapidement (très rapidement) remanié ce qui explique peut-être qu'il ne soit pas top top ! Je n'ai plus posté sur Saint Seiya depuis très longtemps, je demande votre indulgence !

 **/ !\ :** J'ai relu du mieux que j'ai pu mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'avoir laissée deux ou trois fautes par ci par là ! De même pour la mise en page, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !

 **Blabla optionnel :** J'ai écrit ce texte avec une idée de qui est " l'autre " évoqué me venant au fur et à mesure, je vous laisse me donner votre avis si vous le désirez ! De même, j'ai écrit ce texte avec une musique de fond si jamais quelqu'un la trouve et bien *roulement de tambour* je ne sais pas à vous de me dire !?

Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture !

* * *

Je te regarde encore et comme toujours je me sens transparent. Cette impression que tu ne me vois plus me détruit lentement mais sûrement. Regarde nous, enfermés dans l'habitude du quotidien nous sommes pareil à des étrangers ! J'aimerais tant pouvoir trouver les mots pour t'expliquer ce que je ressens, mais je n'y parviens pas. Tout était tellement plus simple avant. Dis moi qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Que c'est-il passé pour qu'une ligne invisible nous sépare ? J'aimerais tant pouvoir effacer cette ligne pour te parler, mais je me dis trop souvent que toi tu es déjà passé à autre chose. C'est pourquoi je te regarde de loin et je me rends compte que toi tu vis contrairement à moi.

Ne parvenant pas à te parler, j'ai voulu te l'écrire. Mais chaque fois c'est la même chose, devant cette feuille blanche je ne trouve pas les bons mots. Tous les mots qui me viennent ne me semblent pas assez forts ni assez justes pour te transmettre mon mal être... alors lâchement, j'abandonne. Je sais bien qu'en tant que chevalier on nous apprend à nous battre et à ne jamais abandonner mais à quoi cela sert-il si le combat est perdu d'avance ? Sans parvenir à me contrôler, je me replonge dans notre passé, nos souvenirs me faisant encore plus de mal si c'est possible. Penser à ces moments de bonheur ne réglera pas nos problèmes, je ne le sais que trop bien ! Bien au contraire, je me sens si pitoyable d'être tombé si bas, si dégoûté de moi-même...

Regarde moi, c'est la seule chose que je te demande en cet instant ! Dis moi ce qui ne va plus entre nous que je puisse m'améliorer. Inconsciemment je te supplie presque de me dire ce qui ne va pas car je suis à bout. Mais j'arrive toujours à reprendre le dessus, après tout moi aussi je fais parti de l'élite et je ne peux me laisser aller à ces moments de flottement ! Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je n'y arrive plus ; nous ne sommes plus que deux étrangers vivant sous le même toit et ça me ronge irrémédiablement de l'intérieur. Nous allons tout droit dans un mur ! Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'obstine à continuer... Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est mon amour pour toi, mais est-ce suffisant ? J'en doute car dans ton regard je ne vois plus cette étincelle qui m'était réservée.

Presque comme un enfant capricieux, je voudrais savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal. Je me détruis un peu plus chaque jour pour toi. Et j'ai bien conscience que ça ne peut plus continuer ou cela finira mal. Pour toi comme pour moi ! Je n'arrive plus à trouver des raisons pour rester auprès de toi et me forcer à endurer ce calvaire. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça c'est un fait ! Ton silence me fait mal me poussant un peu plus chaque jour dans un gouffre sans fin. Mais je continuerais, plus pour toi que pour moi. Peut-être est-ce mon côté battant de chevalier qui ressort ?

Tu es pourtant si près de moi ; mais tu me sembles aussi si loin. Tu me parais inaccessible comme à nos débuts. Toi le charismatique chevalier que tout le monde adule et moi le chevalier calme dont le rôle est d'empêcher toutes intrusions au sanctuaire. J'espère un jour pouvoir de nouveau t'approcher et me dire que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, que nous pouvons encore être aussi proches qu'avant.

Ce que nous vivons ce n'est plus de l'amour ! Tu en as conscience n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est mais on ne peut plus continuer. Je n'ai plus aucun mot pour décrire notre relation à ce jour, mais nous devons arrêter de nous voiler la face toi et moi. Même si je t'aime encore je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est encore réciproque et j'en souffre. Nous n'échangeons plus rien, ni mots, ni regards, ni tendresse et encore moins de caresses ! Tous les jours sont une souffrance pire que celle du précédent. Je ne résisterais plus très longtemps. Sais-tu au moins toi, là où l'on va ?

Même sans réponse je dois continuer, je ne peux pas tout quitter, tout arrêter sur un coup de tête. Tant que j'aurais encore assez de forces pour survivre je resterais à tes côtés même à mes dépends. Je dois continuer à avancer, je ne dois plus être tourné vers le passé mais cela reviendrait à prétendre qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé ! J'ai encore un avenir et même s'il n'est pas avec toi j'essaye de me convaincre qu'il vaut la peine d'être vécu. Nos frères ont tous pour la plupart quelqu'un avec qui tout partager et je ne veux pas être un poids pour eux. Je ne veux être un fardeau pour personne ! Encore moins pour les gens que j'aime ! J'ai bien encore mon élève que je considère comme mon propre fils mais il est jeune et il doit apprendre par lui même ce que la vie peut réserver comme surprises et désillusions, il n'a plus besoin de son maître maintenant.

Je n'aurais qu'une seule question pour toi, veux-tu toujours de moi à tes côtés ? Un seul de tes regards serait suffisant mais il n'y a plus rien ! C'est tellement triste d'en arriver là. Pourtant c'est la vérité et c'est bien cela qui me fait mal. Quand je te regarde, mon cœur se sert à l'idée que peut-être nous nous sommes totalement trompés toi et moi. Tout a changé tellement vite, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu deviendrais un inconnu pour moi ! Le bilan de notre histoire est catastrophique. A travers tes regards je vois bien que toi tu ne me vois plus.

Regarde nous. Le tableau que l'on donne n'est pas celui auquel on s'attendait. Je me souviens, avant tu me parlais de tes projets, de notre avenir ensemble. Maintenant c'est à peine si nous décrochons deux mots dans la même pièce. Nous pouvions parler pendant des heures de cet avenir qui s'étendait à nos pieds mais maintenant un fossé nous sépare. Notre petite vie de couple ne faisait que commencer et elle est déjà finie. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier ! Dis moi un jour me diras tu tout ce que tu as sur le cœur ?

J'aimerais tellement savoir ce que tu penses. Même si la vérité est cruelle à entendre je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Je te demande juste de répondre à une simple petite question. Ce n'est pas dur ! Parfois, je me dis que tous tes principes t'empêchent de mettre fin à notre histoire. A moins qu'il reste encore un petit quelque chose et que je ne m'en sois pas aperçu ! Si je venais vers toi comme autrefois et que je te demandais si notre histoire est terminée, me répondrais-tu ? Me le dirais-tu si tu voulais que je m'en aille ?

Tu ne me le diras pas n'est-ce pas ? Je le sais, tu le sais, tout le monde le sais car je pourrais faire l'irréparable !

Je t'aime tant mon amour que cela me fait atrocement mal de vivre comme ça ! Nous n'arrivons plus à nous parler et je ne désire qu'une chose que tu me dises tout ce que tu ressens même si cela doit me briser. J'aurais alors au moins le plaisir d'entendre ta voix une dernière fois. Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide dépendante du moindre de tes regards. J'aurais dû agir tant qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard mais je n'en ai pas eu la force. Je n'ai pas su me détacher de toi... Mais cela a-t-il de l'importance maintenant ?

Mon maître je suis tellement désolé, mes frères je ne vous demande pas de me comprendre mais j'aimerais que tous vous preniez soin de mon élève. Mon fils quel modèle pitoyable j'ai été, pardonne moi pour tout, je vais te faire du mal j'en ai conscience mais je n'en peux vraiment plus. Je sais que tu te relèveras de cette épreuve et que tu seras encore plus fort, bien plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais été ! Je te lègue mon armure et cette maison prends en soin et protège bien notre déesse. Et n'oublie jamais que je t'aime car c'est encore l'une des seules choses dont je suis sûr !

Je sais que ce que je m'apprête à faire est lâche mais je ne suis plus rien. Je n'attends pas de vous que vous compreniez mon geste ! Mon amour, pardonne moi je sais que je te donne le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire. Je t'aime tant que cela m'a détruit à petit feu. Je sais que ce que je vais faire est cruel alors ne m'en veux pas ! Même si je sais que c'est beaucoup demander !

 **...**

Je suis certain que c'est toi qui va me trouver. Pardonne moi de te donner cette tâche ingrate.

 **...**

Je vois déjà l'horreur sur ton visage, les regrets dans tes yeux et les remords dans ta voix.

 **…**

Ne t'en veux pas je n'ai juste pas réussi à être assez fort !

 **…**

Je sais que bientôt tu rentreras dans cette pièce et que tu me trouveras.

 **…**

Tu me verras alors bien plus pâle que d'habitude.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 _ **Je t'entends déjà hurler quand tu verras mes yeux clos et mon corps reposer dans cette eau rougie par mon propre sang.**_


End file.
